


180 No Scope [Maurice Moss x Roy Trenneman]

by traitorleech



Category: IT Crowd
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s03e02 Are We Not Men?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traitorleech/pseuds/traitorleech
Summary: At least the robbery was over and he lived.
Relationships: Maurice Moss/Roy Trenneman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	180 No Scope [Maurice Moss x Roy Trenneman]

**Author's Note:**

> I may have forgotten that Moss lives with his mum so...

At least the robbery was over and he lived. At _least_ the robbery was over and he _lived_. At least- Maybe if he kept repeating it, he could fool his brain in thinking about something else and not _whatever_ Moss did to him shortly afterwards. Because if he would — hypothetically — continue thinking about it, thinking about the way Moss forced him against that bizarre wobbly wall and crashed their lips together messily. About the way Moss’ fingers had gripped his lapels and slowly slid down on his chest. And how Moss had pressed his body up against his own and how breathless he felt when Moss broke away. If he would keep thinking about how scorching hot Moss had appeared, he might question his sexuality again. And he was rather certain that he was straight — right?

 _Bloody hell_. Even thinking about it turned the atoms in his body into a shuddering and shivering crowd of goo. Why couldn’t he be more _manly_? And furthermore, did he actually fancy Moss? As a matter of fact, Moss wasn’t bad looking. Maybe a bit nerdy, but in the end, that’s what they were.

And occasionally they did behave like an old couple that’s been married for decades. 

Maybe he was gay, or bi at least. But that wasn’t a problem, was it? After all, they were living in the twenty-first century. Although from a technological perspective, most people were still somewhere in the middle ages with their limited understanding of computers. 

Now, hold on, he wanted not to think about it. So, other thoughts... Other thoughts now. There was a new Quentin Tarantino movie that came out recently — not _coming out_ coming out, but- Why was he justifying his own thoughts in his own head? 

Was Moss actually interested in him? Roy was talking himself into something and he didn’t even know whether the feeling was mutual. Maybe Moss merely did it to distract the coppers, because they might have noticed them hiding behind the bins and a kiss may’ve seemed less suspicious than hiding behind bins — _suspiciously_. And Moss walked away as if nothing had happened. So maybe it was nothing and he was exaggerating. But what if- What if it wasn’t nothing and instead Moss’ way of _doing the first move_. 

Should he ask Moss? He probably should ask Moss. Just to be sure. 

\---

Half an hour later and Roy was standing in front of Moss’ door. His hands trembled. _Right_ , it was just Moss. He should relax. No need to be nervous about it all. He’d merely talk to his mate. He talked to him at work all the time, so it shouldn’t be a problem.

Moss opened the door and came to an abrupt halt. Surprised, he stopped putting his jacket on, blinked, looked at Roy... and then blinked again. 

»Oh... ehrm- Hi!« he said, »Didn’t expect you« 

»Yes…,« Roy said, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his trousers, »... You- busy?«

Well, _evidently_ Moss was busy. Otherwise he wouldn’t be leaving his flat. Moss fumbled with a DVD case he was holding and almost dropped it. 

»Ehrm.. I was about to come to your place,« Moss waved the DVD case in front of Roy’s eyes, »There’s this new Quentin Tarantino film and I was wondering-«

»Yes!« Roy said, interrupting, »Sure. Yes. Great!« 

Moss awkwardly stepped aside, letting Roy enter his flat, who went straight past the kitchen and into the living room, avoiding boxes and crates in his way. Roy sat down on the sofa. A film was a nice idea, maybe- No, he still ought to ask Moss. He wouldn’t be able to forget it and sit silent through the whole film, or go back to work as if nothing was the matter. So, better to get it over with now.

»Moss?« he said, »About earlier... Did you or-«

Moss didn’t let Roy finish the sentence. Instead, he pushed Roy down and crawled on top of him. Then he kissed him again. Moss’ mouth was wide and hot and his thumb rubbed over Roy’s neck in a repetitive motion. Roy had closed his eyes. The kiss became more uncoordinated the closer they tried to get and Moss’ weight felt great on him, holding him in place. 

Roy opened his mouth and Moss licked along the ridge of his teeth and deeper into his mouth. But after a moment Moss pulled back and looked at him.

»You don’t mind, do you?« he asked nervously. 

»What? No, no. ‘course not,« Roy said and drew Moss closer again.


End file.
